Aleph 0
Aleph 0, a.k.a Aleph Null, Aleph-0 is a very popular Insane Demon which was created by Zhander, it contains lots of special obstacles that challenges the player with extreme moves and memorizations. It is 1.0-styled with many modern effects. Inspires and about the builder Aleph 0 is a level created by Zhander, using the song Floating above the Clouds, but he actually wanted to mention the song Aleph 0 by LeaF. "Back in August, I had this idea of starting a layout completely based around simple yet rarely used gimmicks and trippy visual effects using this iconic song which first gained popularity after obtaining the first place in the individual category of BOFU2016 and, since then, has been constantly used in several rhythm and music related games along with innovative and original charts/maps/levels."- he mentioned in his official YouTube account, Zhander, in this level's official video. You can take a look at that video down in the final section. "I wanted to give this trend a try with my own ideas in a game where it didn't yet reach, but as most probably know by now, I'm an extremely slow creator and I was by no means going to make a completely decorated XL level, so my intention was always to keep it as a layout. However, as I progressed with it, I started to feel like maybe it didn't really need to be decorated, maybe this basic look with broken and glitchy details here and there was all it needed to be interesting and decorating it would possibly ruin that feeling. With this in mind, I did add more complex structures using basic objects and a couple effects and decoration in order to make it more visually appealing than what would otherwise be a common layout. This is a finished product. One that took me way longer than I would've ever expected back when I started it, because I really wanted to make each part unique and, despite the visual tricks, somewhat enjoyable to play."- he also mentioned in the level's official video's description. Gameplay * 0-3%: The level starts easily with a few cube drops from the abyss, blinks every time the cube falls down a bit on an invisible path. You cannot jump here since it will extend the falling path, and ends with a head-in-a-obstacle. After a few cube drops, you drop freely into the main path. * 3-6%: You play as a cube, then a ship and back to a cube, formerly. The special thing is, the ship portal was recolored and disguised as a ball portal, the cube portal was recolored to represent a robot portal. Anything outside that was pretty simple and all it takes is timing. * 6-15%: The portals were recolored and disguised as other portals, likely the part between 3-6%. The only difference here is, this part doesn't need timing, but mostly on how good the player listens and focuses on the music. This part only needs moves that sync to the song, Aleph 0, not Floating above the Clouds. This is how the portals were recolored to hardens the level (the normal words are the disguised portals, and the italic ones are the real ones). * Ship - Ball ''(6%) / Cube - ''UFO (8%) / 1 pair of opposite gravity portals - Ball ''(11%) / Spider - ''Cube ''(13%) / 1x Speed portal - ''UFO ''(13%). * Also, at 10%, the small pink jump pad when contacted will not bounce the player up, but rather than that, they put you into a loop of yellow and blue gravity portals. This also means that the small pink orb in front of the cube is unreachable. * '''16-19%: '''This part will lead you to the place called "The Illusion", which you must control your wave manually on the half bottom side of the screen, but you must have good eyes to calculate when to stop moving up on the half top side of the screen, since it's a moving, but actually an invisible path, underneath the moving illusion which tries to trick you. * '''20-23%: '''This part is identically the same as the 16-19% part, the only difference is you must play as dual waves. You can just focus on the half top side of the screen, since it moves regularly, but you must also focus at the gravity portals, which helps you decide which wave should go there to prevent harder situations. * '''24-26%: '''In 24%, your cube will spawn flying, levitating in the abyss without falling for a short moment, then the obstacles spawn there, and you can do it as normally. Late 24%, early 25%, your cube suddenly stops moving identically to the "glitch" sound of the song. 25%, a lot of blocks and obstacles show up behind your cube, making the background really amazing. * '''27-37%:' You play as different gamemodes, surprisingly, the portals isn't disguised and covered, so they show up as what they should do. You play like normal levels, with obstacles spawning manually, but, the obstacles actually turns immediately when the beat hits hard. This will continue to happen, and even harder challenges occur when the beat hits harder and faster through time. * '''37-49%: '''The same thing occurs as 27-37%, when your player, not the obstacles now, move immediately to the beat. But then this time, your player moves with the trails on, and make a very strong glow whenever it is done moving. * '''49-53%: '''Now it's near to the craziness part, here, you dash using the dash orb provided, and go zigzag with the invisible blue jump pads. The background shocks whenever you touch an invisible blue jump pad. * '''54-58%: '''The background shines bright and the word "Temptation" shows up, as the only word and lyric used in making this level, as well as the song, Aleph 0. Then you go into the "craziness" part when your cube dash into zigzags quickly using simple slates and blue jump pads, and the background shocks crazily when your cube is dashing. * '''58-65%: '''Your gameplay is very basic, but your cube stops moving when the "glitch" in the song occurs, like late 24% and early 25% part on top, but the glitch occurs more. Then after a while, you got into a part when your player dashes slowly using the blue jump pads and dive directly into the mirror portal, which is really impossible at that point of time, since diving directly is nowhere to be done, because the cube or anymore type of game modes always move forward at any place or anytime. * '''67-77%: '''You play normally, while the obstacles fade in and out, completely syncs to the light melody of the song at that point. * '''77-95%: '''The light melody continues to occur, but in between parts of the melody, a hard kind of electronic music occurs, making the level easy at first, but then your reflex muscles work insanely through the hard music. Then it goes again, easy then hard, and so on. * '''95-100%: '''The level finally ends with an amazing part, instead of diving into the yellow jump pads, you suddenly stop moving, all the obstacles around you were sucked all into one saw, like a black hole, and all that obstacles both move and glitch continuously to the song, and when nearly all the obstacles were sucked in, a white spark occurs and starts sparking more and more until the spark has covered all the screen, all the screen turned dark and a Z letter shows up on the screen, showing the first letter of both the creator's and the verifier's name, Zhander. Trivia *The level is free to copy. *This level might seem complicated, but it only has 46795 objects, which is pretty basic. *This level uses the song that has the perfect ID, 10101. The real song, Aleph 0, is not on Newgrounds, and Zhander suggests joining his Discord server in this link to download and listen to it. *The level's video got a lot of comments from worldwide builders and players, featuring Knobbelboy (with the most likes), Colon, Serponge, and more. *This level was actually copied from 49789707, which is a unavilaible level. *The current version we are playing is the fourth version of the level. *Zhander actually requested for 10 stars, and his dream happened. *This level is currently the only level on Zhander's online levels. *There is a total of 58 robot and enlarge portals at 99%, with no orders, which is not seeable, since, at this percentage, the player is actually experiencing obstacle glitches and moving to the center. *This level has 2588 triggers, 120 jump rings, 14436 blocks, 11273 misc objects, including a shocking 8358 glows, 1479 spikes and 219 saws. The total of trigger group in this level is 704 groups, and around 1 million individuals. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:XL levels